Draenei
Draenei (vyslovováno jako drenáj, avšak často hráči vyslovováno jako draenej) je skupina nezkažených eredar, kteří utekli z jejich domovského světa Argusu. Jejich základna je na Azuremyst Isles, blízko západního pobřeží Kalimdoru, a jsou součástí Aliance v rozšíření the Burning Crusade (Plamenná Legie). Jejich hlavní město je Exodar. Historie a paladin blízko dopadu Exodaru.]] Kdysi dávno, na planetě Argus, vznikla rasa eredar. Byli velice inteligentní a měli přirozený blízký vztah s magií všech forem. Používáním jejich darů, vyvinuli rozsáhlou a neobyčejnou společnost. V nejvyšším kruhu jejich společnosti, stáli tři významní vůdci eredar, Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, a Velen, kteří byli osloveni Sargerasem, Padlým Titánem. Sargeras byl ohromený prací eredar: chtěl je opatřit mnohem větší mocí a znalostmi, výměnou za jejich loajalitu. Ale když Kil'jaeden a Archimonde přijmuli nabídku, Velen měl vizi o budoucnosti, která ho naplnila hrůzou. Viděl temnou budoucnost, které jeho lid čelí: obsazení temným titánem Sargerasem a transformování na démony. Velen spatřil Legii ve vší její strašlivé síle a byl svědkem destrukce působící na všechna stvoření. Spěchal varovat Kil'jaedena a Archimonda, ale oni zamítli jeho obavy a pokračovali vyjádřením loajality Ničiteli Světů. Společně, později byla transformována většina jejich lidí v zákeřnou rasu warlocků a později uzavřeli mír s Plamenou Legií. Velen si trochu zoufal, ale jeho motlitby pro pomoc byly vyslyšeny. Něco se přiblížilo k Velenovi a vysvětlilo, že je jeden z naaru, rasa moudrých energických bytostí usilující o zastavení Plamenné Legie. Naaru nabídl, že veme Velena a ostatní stejně smýšlející eredar do bezpečí. Velen poté shromáždil ostatní eredar, kteří k němu byli loajální. Říkali si "draenei", nebo "vyhnanci" v jazyce Eredun. Sotva utekli z Argusu v lodi vytvořenou naaru Oshu'gun, s Plamennou Legií za zády. Kil'jaeden byl rozzuřen s Velenovou zradou, a démon slíbil, že Velena dostane a zbytek draenei ikdyby měl jít na konec vesmíru. Draenei navštívili mnoho světů a objevili mnoho známých vesmírů při hledání nového útočiště. Stále, odhodlaný Kil'jaeden nechtěl vzdát jejich pronásledování, a proto poslal svého agenta Talgath aby je dostal. Mezitím, tajemná rasa naaru požehnala draenei Světlem danou moudrostí a silou. Naaru vysvětlili, že ve vesmíru byly další ozbrojené síly, které by mohli bojovat proti Plamenné Legii. Jeden den naaru z nich vytvořili samotnou nezastavitelnou armádu Světla. Velice ovlivnění slovy naaru, draenei slíbili uznání Světla a podporování nesobeckých ideálů naaru. Nakonec se Velen a jeho draenei usadili ve vzdáleném a mírumilovném světě, který se zdál jako ideální útočiště. Pojmenovali ho Draenor, neboli "Útočiště vyhnanců", a zde se potichu obnovila jejich společnost. Opatrný před znovuobjevením Kil'jaedenovými vojsky, Velen a jeho mudrci udržovali jejich magii schovanou. V čase kdy se draenei setkali se sbratřenými šamanskými klany orků, který již žili v klidných jižních loukách (později nazýváno Nagrand). Mimo omezeých obchodů, draenei a orkové pohlíželi na sebe s repsektem ale hlavně sami k sobě. Nicméně, draenei se nemohli schovávat navěky. Nakonec, Talgath — po nějakých 25,000 let neúspěšného pronásledování na Draenoru, se ohlásil zpátky u Kil'jaedena. Kil'jaeden byl zaujatý sousedícími orky. Pomocí svého žáka Gul'dana, rychle postupoval v jejich kažení. Hladce zmanipulováni ze stavu obezřetného přijetí na stav slepé zuřivosti a krvelačnosti, orkové zaútočili na draeneie. Tento krvavý konflikt trval téměř 8 let, ale orkské vítězství bylo jednoznačné. Orkové zabili přes 80% draeneiů a poslali zbytek prchajících do bezpečí do vzdálených konců světa. Draenei kteří bojovali proti Hordě a přežili zjistili, že byli ovlivněni padlými silami volně ovládanými orkskými warlocky. Tito draenei od té doby zmutovali v nižší formy, výsledkem bylo několik poddruhů. Kil'jaedenova pomsta byla dokonána, nebo si to aspoň myslel — Velen a hrstka nezměněných draenei přežili destrukci jejich měst orkama a utekli do Zangarmarsh. Zde se schovávali donedávna. Po tom co dorazili na Draenor, Krvaví Elfové objevili sílu Tempest Keep a úspěšně ji získali. Aby mohli uniknout, draenei vyšli ze svého úkrytu a snažili se obsadit jedno křidlo hradu, Exodar, a pokusili se ho použít, aby utekli a našli pomoc pro znovudobytí svého domova. Předtím než mohli, nicméně, krvaví elfové sabotovali to, co je nezbytně nutné, "motor" draeneiského transdimenzionálního plavidla. Zbytek hradu leží v Outlandu v Netherstorm a nyní je domovem Prince Kael'thase. Když se draenei pokusili vzlétnout, jejich sabotovaný motor selhal, a Exodar přestal stoupat a mimo kontrolu letěl skrz Twisting Nether, dokud nedopadl na souostroví, Azuremyst Isles, na západním pobřeží Kalimdoru. Draeni, kteří přežili, zachraňovali z lodi co se dalo a začali prozkoumávat tento nový svět; kontakt s Nočními Elfy z Darkshore byl následující. undefined Kultura Draeneiská kultura je zaměřena kolem dvou věcí: Svaté Světlo Stvoření a magie. První z toho je výsledek jejich unikátních vztahů s naaru, kdežto magie je cesta kterou Eredar vždy následovali. Z toho plyne, že draenei si obvykle vybírali náboženské profese, jako jsou kněží nebo paladinové, nebo kouzelníci, jako je mág. Několik začalo jít cestou šamana pod průvodcem Farseera Nobunda. Jako lid, draenei se oddali na přípravy na den, kdy se připojí k Armádě Světla, aby nakonec bojovali s Plamenou Legií a odčinili hříchy svých man'ari (zkažených) bratrů. Navzdory překlenujícímu se cíli, draeneiové stále vedli osobní životy a sledovali vlastní zájmy, jako ostatní rasy. Tak daleko jako mezirasové vztahy jdou, draenei stále nedůvěřovali nebo v některých případech nenáviděli orky po ztrátě mnoho svých druhů, když se na ně orkové obrátili. Jisté charakteristiky novodobých orků, jako je jejich stálezelená kůže a fakt, že někteří stále praktikují magii warlocků (gnomové a lidé si mysleli, že jsou spojenci a jsou také vinni z těchto praktik), tak dobře jako osobní zášť na obou stranách, vytvořila obtížnou cestu k odpuštění, bez ohledu na to kolik mírových iniciativ je Velen nebo Thrall ochotni zahájit. Přesto stále existují případy přijetí mezi oběma národy; například, Horda patřící do Earthen Ring příjmula draeneie a Broken šamany, aby vyléčili Outland. Draeneiové také přicházejí s nenávistí proti krvavým elfům, vzhledem k nevyprovokovanému útoku krvavých elfů na Tempest Keep pod velením Kael'thase a jejich nové metody krmení jejich magické závislosti. Je vidět, že ne všichni krvaví elfové slouží Kael'thasovi a dokonce Velen sám mluvil o vykoupení elfů ze Sunwell Plateau. Předčasné předehry přátelství s Aliancí bylo dosaženo s různou mírou úspěšnosti. Mnoho z ras Aliance mají potíže rozlišit draenei od man'ari Eredar, kteří málem způsobili jejich zničení. Zejména noční elfové utrpěli mnohem více z rukou Archimonda než ostatní. Nicméně, draeneie rychle přijala většina ras, a velvyslanci z Exodaru byli pozitivně přivítáni do Alianční haly moci — dokonce i noční elfové, kde draeneiští velvyslanci stojí po pravici samotné Tyrande. Jazyk V RPG dnes, draenei mluví jen Draenei, s žadnými dalšími primárními či sekundárními jazyky. Ve World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (Plamenná Legie), mluví také Common. Mnoho vysoko postavených draenei, kteří byli v kontaktu s orkama před jejich zkažením také umí Orcish. undefined Vzhled Draeneiové jsou fyzicky odlišní od eredar z Plamenné Legie. Draeneiové také nemají rohy jako demoničtí eredar mají na svých obličejích (nelze postřehnout in-game, jedině v artworku). Mají tesáky. Draeneiové jsou popsáni jako modří (s výjimkou Velena, který má v pozdějším věku bílou pokožku). Ve World of Warcraft: Plamenná Legie, draeneiská kůže se objeví v mnoha odstínech od růžovo-bílé přes světle modrou až po tmavě fialovou. Jejich krev je také modrá. Draeneiové, kteří použijí Dar Naaru rasovou schopnost, mají zářící znak vznášející se nad jejich hlavou po celou dobu trvání účinku. Draeneiští muži mají úponky vycházející z jejich brady a jakoby dvě čela za sebou. Mužtí draeneiové mají mohutný ocas, který je držen vzpřímeně svalovou strukturou. Ženy jsou výrazně odlišné: mají nejasně rohově formované lebeční rozšíření, které přesahuje od horní lebky a končí na obou stranách temena. Lebeční úponky ženy vyrůstají za ušima a jsou obvykle dost dlouhé aby dosahovali délky až k ramenům. Jejich chapadla jsou menší než u můžského pohlaví. Ocas draeneiské ženy je menší a má menší hustotu svalové hmoty. U obou pohlaví jsou kopyta relativně velká, v kontrastu s menšímy kopyty jejich démonických protějšků. Draeneiové si mohou vybírat různé barvy vlasů, včetně šedé, bílé, modré / černé, hnědé a fialové. Stejně tak množství chapadel Draeneiských mužů může být různý. Ve hře je na výběr žadné, jedno, dvě, či čtyři chapadla různého vzhledu a velikosti. Důležití draenei Důležití poloviční-draenei Kategorie:Rasy Kategorie:Eredar Kategorie:Argus Kategorie:Outland Kategorie:Rasy Aliance